Problem: Christopher is a gardener. He plants $8$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $12$ daisies. How many daisies did Christopher plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of daisies that Christopher planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $8\text{ rows of daisies} \times 12\text{ daisies per row}$ $8\text{ rows of daisies} \times 12\text{ daisies per row} = 96$ daisies